


Old endings, new beginnings, it's all the same and different

by amaresu



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Trevor, F/M, treat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: Trevor and Grace post episode





	Old endings, new beginnings, it's all the same and different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coltsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coltsbane/gifts).



In the end he’s not entirely sure why he forgives her. He knows, partly, that it’s because he can understand her position. Some would say there’s little to compare between 3 lifetimes and a handful of months, but he knows in the long run it’s just time. Feelings fade and change and grow and are born anew every day, but commitment and work at the glue that holds it all together. You don’t survive three lifetimes and three families with someone without knowing the importance of communication.

He can talk to Grace in a way he hasn’t been able to talk to the others. She doesn’t wear it the same way he does, forced to keep her sharp edges due to her position, but she’s nearly as old as he is. Not as many bodies as they would never risk the Director’s main programmer like that, but close to as many years. Temporal Aphasia took them all by surprise, it just hit him a little closer than anyone else besides his wife.

He can remember the frantic search for a cure, a solution, anything to stop the disease that was stealing his entire world away. They worked together in the beginning before things got bad. Before he was only working while she was locked in her own mind, spending every moment they had left together.Part of him wonders if 0027 had offered her programming help if it would have made a difference.

Part of him knows that his wife was so old already. They’d lived so long already. Asking for more seemed greedy.

Grace gives a start when he takes her hand. They sit facing away from each other, but connected by their hands. He’s not sure how long. Eventually the silence becomes less oppressive, “This was the reason I signed up to come back to the 21st.”

Grace jumps next to him, “That makes sense.”

He turns to her and smiles. This is new and strange and not something he expected at this point in his life. He reaches a hand to her face, “I’m not sure what to do here. I’m not sure I remember how to start a relationship.”

There’s a brief look of confusion before hope takes its place on Grace’s face, “Well, it’s not like you’ve had any reason to practice.”

He can’t help but smile at that, just a gentle tug at his lips. He does like 0027. There’s a certain charm in her straightforward manner, “I’m amazing at being in a relationship though.”

She snorts at that and he lets himself enjoy her laugh. She shifts closer and hesitantly leans against him, “You’re one up on me regardless. It was just the Director for so long I’m not sure I remember how to do this either.”

He wraps his arms around her and tries to remember if he ever knew about 0027 being in a relationship. They hadn’t been friends, just people who’d been in the same circle of people for centuries, but there was a knowledge there of what the other people had been up to. He vaguely recalls someone always busy and focused on the next task. It’s only here in the 21st that they’ve found anything in common. “We can figure it out together?”

“I’d like that,” she says in the quiet of the garage.


End file.
